volleyball and assassination
by just-sitting-here
Summary: Hinata was in class 3-E, but now everyone thinks that Korosensei hurt him and treat him weird. But now he's in Karasuno, he can play volleyball finally.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata looked up at Karasuno, he got into his dream school, all thanks to Korosensei. Hinata could believe it; even though all year he was trying to kill all year, he couldn't believe he was dead. After the Island assassination attempt, he really thought they would never really kill him.

One thing he will enjoy way more here than at Kunugigaoka is that they have a volleyball team. He always wanted this. To be on a volleyball team, to play the sport, that all he wanted. They didn't even have a team at Kunugigaoka.

Throughout of the day He saw that his classes were easier. It's too bad he not in the college prep classes. He was almost positive he could handle it. He just hope it didn't get too boring. But compared to last year, everything would dull from the excited year he was allowed to lead.

After school he changed into the school gym uniform. When he entered the gym he saw a tall dark haired boy. He seemed to be practicing his serves.

Hinata look at the boy and asked "What your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou, I'm from Kunugigaoka in Tokyo. It's nice to meet you."

The boy looked taken aback, and hesitantly answered "Kageyama Tobio, I'm from Kitagawa Daiichi. I-it's nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door opened, and three upperclassman walk in. The tallest one had dark short hair the secondest tallest was blood and had the look of a delinquent on his face. The shortest had gray hair and a kind smile.

The Bold one started "Hey, hey, hey. Who said you guys could..." he was interrupted by the tallest who pulled him back.

"Are you Kageyama?" he asked. Kagayama confirmed the observation.

Hinata started skirting around them as the convected about kageyama joining the team. Hinata looked at the upperclassman height to Kageyama and saw the was slightly taller, but the third was bigger.

At this moment it really hit him, he was at karasuno. He did it. He got into his first school of choice, he didn't go to a bad school. Middle school wasn't the end like everyone at the main campus told him it would. He was going to play volleyball. He had classes on the main campus. He had AC.

He snapped to attention and yell "hello" but they keep talking and ignoring him. He tries again and again and little louder, then they finally looked over at him.

The bold one looked at him and suddenly yell "hey you're one of those Kunugigaoka kids. The one with the teacher."

The other looked shocked that he was even here. The tallest one looked at his paper and said "the other applicant is Hinata Shouyou. That you? What are you doing here?"

"We're super happy you're both here, but hinata what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in like therapy or something."

Hinata saw red. He felt the other shiver in fear at his blood lust. He said calmly, "Why that, because some shady media personalities said that he brainwashed us, that he hurt us." after his outburst.

The upperclass looked him in shock, they probably thought he would be meek after his third year. He wasn't, he was strong after all Korosensei did for him. How could he ever feel weak after all he taught him.

The gray haired one looked at him with pity, he look like he wanted to hug him. He said "Ok, we're sorry that we said that, we shouldn't have."

Hinata started to calm down. His blood-lush disappeared, leaving his more happier self with the upperclassmen agreement that there was nothing wrong with him.

Suga

Suga was shocked at the little guy. Every news shores was saying that they were all brainwashed and that there time was hell on earth, but when he said anything about it being made Hinata looked ready to kill. As soon as Suga tried to calm him down, he did! He looked like a normal happy go lucky kid. The change was disturbing to say the least.

Suga said awkwardly "so...what position do you play"

Hinata looked happy to answer "I'm a spiker."

Tanaka pulled one of the those stupid faces, and spoke "You're a spiker, no way you're way too small."

Hinata looked mad. There wasn't that any of that scary undertone there was before, it was more of a teasing one.

He jumped up and yelled "I might be short but i can as sure as hell jump. Don't underestimate me."

Suga doubted he could but then hinata asked Kageyama to set for him and he jump high. Almost impossibly high. How did someone, who on their form, said they didn't even do sport, able to jump that high.

Everyone was shocked from the look on their faces. How could a shrimpy get to be that good, with it seemed little to no training.

Daichi looked taken aback, he slowly said "Ok, let's start the drills i guess."

Suga notice everyone was looking at Hinata weirdly, like he was an alien. Hinata didn't notice anything weird and looked to be having the time of his life in practice.

Hinata

Hinata had so much fun in practice, even though they all thought that Korosensei had hurt him. He didn't, Hinata doesn't think he ever really could hurt him to be honest. But now they knew that he wasn't unstable.

As he biked home he saw that the moon was out, the crest was beautiful. He miss Korosensei, he wished he was still alive but Hinata knew that it wasn't possible. But he was glad it was class 3-E that killed him instead of the government.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata looked up at Karasuno, he got into his dream school, all thanks to Korosensei. Hinata could believe it; even though all year he was trying to kill all year, he couldn't believe he was dead. After the Island assassination attempt, he really thought they would never really kill him.

One thing he will enjoy way more here than at Kunugigaoka is that they have a volleyball team. He always wanted this. To be on a volleyball team, to play the sport, that all he wanted. They didn't even have a team at Kunugigaoka.

Throughout of the day He saw that his classes were easier. It's too bad he not in the college prep classes. He was almost positive he could handle it. He just hope it didn't get too boring. But compared to last year, everything would dull from the excited year he was allowed to lead.

After school he changed into the school gym uniform. When he entered the gym he saw a tall dark haired boy. He seemed to be practicing his serves.

Hinata look at the boy and asked "What your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou, I'm from Kunugigaoka in Tokyo. It's nice to meet you."

The boy looked taken aback, and hesitantly answered "Kageyama Tobio, I'm from Kitagawa Daiichi. I-it's nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door opened, and three upperclassman walk in. The tallest one had dark short hair the secondest tallest was blood and had the look of a delinquent on his face. The shortest had gray hair and a kind smile.

The Bold one started "Hey, hey, hey. Who said you guys could..." he was interrupted by the tallest who pulled him back.

"Are you Kageyama?" he asked. Kagayama confirmed the observation.

Hinata started skirting around them as the convected about kageyama joining the team. Hinata looked at the upperclassman height to Kageyama and saw the was slightly taller, but the third was bigger.

At this moment it really hit him, he was at karasuno. He did it. He got into his first school of choice, he didn't go to a bad school. Middle school wasn't the end like everyone at the main campus told him it would. He was going to play volleyball. He had classes on the main campus. He had AC.

He snapped to attention and yell "hello" but they keep talking and ignoring him. He tries again and again and little louder, then they finally looked over at him.

The bold one looked at him and suddenly yell "hey you're one of those Kunugigaoka kids. The one with the teacher."

The other looked shocked that he was even here. The tallest one looked at his paper and said "the other applicant is Hinata Shouyou. That you? What are you doing here?"

"We're super happy you're both here, but hinata what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in like therapy or something."

Hinata saw red. He felt the other shiver in fear at his blood lust. He said calmly, "Why that, because some shady media personalities said that he brainwashed us, that he hurt us." after his outburst.

The upperclass looked him in shock, they probably thought he would be meek after his third year. He wasn't, he was strong after all Korosensei did for him. How could he ever feel weak after all he taught him.

The gray haired one looked at him with pity, he look like he wanted to hug him. He said "Ok, we're sorry that we said that, we shouldn't have."

Hinata started to calm down. His blood-lush disappeared, leaving his more happier self with the upperclassmen agreement that there was nothing wrong with him.

Suga

Suga was shocked at the little guy. Every news shores was saying that they were all brainwashed and that there time was hell on earth, but when he said anything about it being made Hinata looked ready to kill. As soon as Suga tried to calm him down, he did! He looked like a normal happy go lucky kid. The change was disturbing to say the least.

Suga said awkwardly "so...what position do you play"

Hinata looked happy to answer "I'm a spiker."

Tanaka pulled one of the those stupid faces, and spoke "You're a spiker, no way you're way too small."

Hinata looked mad. There wasn't that any of that scary undertone there was before, it was more of a teasing one.

He jumped up and yelled "I might be short but i can as sure as hell jump. Don't underestimate me."

Suga doubted he could but then hinata asked Kageyama to set for him and he jump high. Almost impossibly high. How did someone, who on their form, said they didn't even do sport, able to jump that high.

Everyone was shocked from the look on their faces. How could a shrimpy get to be that good, with it seemed little to no training.

Daichi looked taken aback, he slowly said "Ok, let's start the drills i guess."

Suga notice everyone was looking at Hinata weirdly, like he was an alien. Hinata didn't notice anything weird and looked to be having the time of his life in practice.

Hinata

Hinata had so much fun in practice, even though they all thought that Korosensei had hurt him. He didn't, Hinata doesn't think he ever really could hurt him to be honest. But now they knew that he wasn't unstable.

As he biked home he saw that the moon was out, the crest was beautiful. He miss Korosensei, he wished he was still alive but Hinata knew that it wasn't possible. But he was glad it was class 3-E that killed him instead of the government.


	3. Chapter 3

hey i'm back again. I know it been so long. I'm so happy with this. I really starting to like how i developing Hinata. Anyway I forgot to give some credit, my inspiration for this fic was Figure skating time, by Kagami_Sorako. They made an amazing story similar to mine. I didn't not steal any ideas just the overall main concept of an additional student in the class that is a main character from an sports anime. Their is a cross-over on yuri on ice and assassination classroom. It super good and i recommended you read it. It over on archive of our own.

Flash back

E class before him was awful. We all thought we were failures, this was the end for us. We would never be better than this, it would probably get worse as time wore on. He got the material in elementary school, then he moved to tokyo to go to one of the best schools in the country. He lived alone. It took a while to adjust, but by the time he did he was too far behind. He was bounded for E class.

When he officially got the news, he felt the utter despair of the old rackety classroom on the top of the mountain, the jab at him for the class he was in. His first teacher was ok, she care which said a lot about her character but it wasn't enough. They knew that they would go to some of the worst high school, probably never even get into college.

But a few weeks into the year, they got the news their teacher died. It was the day after the moon exploded. They knew they would be getting a replacement but the main campus didn't care when. they knew E class would fail everything anyway.

Then Korosensei came, they were told to kill him before he destroyed the world.

Flashback ends

"Hey there. He constantly getting block. You should do the King's toss. The toss that decimates his enemies...and decimates his teammates as well." Hinata was mad at the tall blonde. He knew of failure all too well and he didn't need Tsukishima to add to the sting of losing.

"Shut up." Kageyama said. He knew the pain and the frustration too.

The rest of the game was painterly winning points. By dumps and spikes. But finally they won. Kageyama looked dead tired by the end of the game, while hinata was a little tired but not as bad as him.

He went to talk Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after he caught his breath. He told Kageyama about what they should do.

"Tsukishima, let's shake hands."

"Huh?" was his only response.

"We're suppose to shake hand before and after every match." Hinata told them. "Though we didn't do that at the first day. Besides we're teammates now. We won't get anything done if we don't try to cooperate. Although it doesn't make me happy."

"Hurry up, it important to have cooperation."

His only answer was "We don't have to be friends outside of the team, we just need to be in the same room."

Hinata playfully jumped at him, not putting a lot of power or speed into it. Tsukishima had time to jump, and Hinata leaped again and once again he dodged.

Daichi came up to Tsukishima and asked "How did you like the three on three?"

He looked away in dismissal. "It made no difference to me. He's a king from an elite school, anyway. There's nothing strange about commoners losing to him."

"Hmm..But then again you played pretty seriously. Here" Daichi said as he handed him back his sweater.

Hinata knew that hinata being from an elite school didn't really matter much. It how hard you practice not where you are. Hinata knew that from coming from E class, not having a lot of equipment but still outperforming the main campus.

Hinata wanted to get away from the topic of elite. He called the caption and asked for a handshake for the match.

After looking at all the first years, Daichi look at the manger and called "Shimzui, do you have the stuff."

Shimzui nodded and went to get a box that was closed. She set it down and opened the box. As Hinata looked into the box he saw something amazing, the club jackets.

Hinata instantly put it on, Kageyama following him.

After the excited of the jacket died down kageyama looked at him to ask him to practice that new quick.

Tanaka looked at them at disbelief, "You're moving already?"

Hinata was started as a someone ran in shouting "IT'S DECIDE! IT'S DECIDED!" He was out of breath hands on his knees. He looked happy either way "the practice match. It's against one of the top four teams in the prefecture. Aoba Josia High School."

Suga shouted "The one nicknamed Seijo."

The rest of the team looked nervous about facing one of the top. Hinata was happy. He loved a good challenge.

"A practice match with one of the top four."

"Oh. You two are the controversial Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun."

"Who's he? A teacher?"

"I dunno" was kageyama only answer.

The person did answer hinata question "I'm the volleyball club advisor starting this year. I'm Takeda Ittetsu."

"Hello." Hinata and Kageyama answer back.

The teacher started saying "I have no volleyball experience so i can't help you with your technique, but for anything else, I'll do my very best."

Hinata was awed by this teacher, he knew the club was failing, never getting very far in the prelims, much else anything else. Someone who care for the lowest students had Hinata seal of approval.

"It's nice to meet you."

Hinata didn't quite know how to respond to his honesty so instead he just said yes. Hinata said the same thing so he must have the same idea.

Takeda Sensei started talking to the caption and co-caption. "I've been running around everywhere setting up the practice-match. I haven't had time to drop in here."

Suga still looked confused, "But, sensei, how did you get a powerhouse like Seijo to agree."

Daichi looked super disturbed " You didn't get on your knees and beg, did you?"

Takeda answered, "No, no. I'm good at geting on my knees and begging, but i didn't do that this time. But they had a condition.

This immediately perked them up "A condition."

"Kageyama-kun must played setter the entire game."

Tanaka had a delinquent face and asked "What's that like they're not interested in Karasuno. They just want to assess Kageyama." Suddenly tanaka got into the teacher face "Are they underestimating us? Are they?"

Takeda answer quickly, "Well, that's not quite how it is."

The caption looked passive, Daichi asked "Sensei, may we have the details?"

He replied "Sure. Um...the schedule is rather sudden but it's set for Tuesday next week. It will be after classes, so there will only be time for one game. We'll rent the bus after school.."

Hinata started to think, a match. A real match. It going to be my first official match at Karasuno. With a full team!

"...So make sure you're not late."

"Yes"

After practice Daichi told us that we did a good job today.

Hinata was walking with Tanaka and Daichi, with his bike in hand. He saw Kageyama talking to Suga.

He was excited about the pork buns Daichi promised.

Listening to the conversation he learned that most of Kageyama teammates are at Seijo.

Daichi came out with two bags that Hinata presumed had the pork buns. Hinata started to eat a few not listening. As he heard his name he turned.

Tanaka and Kageyama attack him yelling about him eating first.

Some guy came out of the store yelling at them to shut up.

Volleyball, that right. All five of us are in the volleyball club.

The guy started "eat your dinner properly."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started toward them and tanaka yelled that they could join.

Hinata went home after the dinner and went to his room. He started the skype of all his old classmates. While he couldn't be there they made him a robot like Ritus, so they could all study together. They started learning more advanced college stuff. While there hinata started gushing about volleyball and the club he was in.

"Wow Shouyou, you seen to be having fun. How are your classes, easy right." Nagisa asked.

"It is. It sucks because i not even in the college prep class. They said that i didn't make the cut because of the my grades from the first two years."

"Wow that sucks. Are you going to ask to move up." Nagisa asked another question.

"Probably not. I like the class and the teacher. And i can study with you." Hinata answer honestly. Hinata looked at the time and saw that it was 10:00. "Hey guys i need more sleep tonight i have a bunch of test tomorrow. Goodnight."

There were a chorus of goodbyes as he logged off. Hinata missed his assassination classroom. But his classmates are alway going to be with him forever.

He was excited for what the world held for them and how they would mature and blossom, realizing their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was sitting on the floor waiting to hear what position he will play in the the game. When he saw the board he was the front middle as middle blocker.

He wasn't mad about this just surprised. After Daichi explain the plan he was dying to ask.

"Daichi-senpai why did you put me as middle blocker, the same position as Tsukishima."

Hinata suddenly heard his phone beep. Oh no, he recognized it. It was Ritsu warning to everyone that Karma was coming to their school and they had 5 minutes to hide.

Hinata knew it was no use. Karma always saw through him. Everyone thought he was sad about his position, kageyama comforting him by saying "We'll let you score lots of points using quicks and direct the opponent's blockers' attention to you. That when the other spiker will come into play."

The beep happened again and Hinata looked up. Hinata was looking at the door. Kageyama kept talking, something about Tsukishima and idiots.

The door slammed opened and Hinata jumped into the air as well as everyone else.

"I'm here Hinata, I know that Ritsu gave you the warning."

Daichi looked confused. He asked Karma "Who are you, what are you doing here? We're in the middle of practice."

Hinata wanted to die in a hole. Karma was going to embrasses him. Or kill his new teammates, which was another thing that he didn't want.

"Im here to see an old friend. Hinata why are you hiding behind the tall blonde?" Hinata was trying ,and not successfully, trying to hide behind tsukishima.

Karma went around and grab Hinata. Hinata started trying to get out of his grasps.

"Karma, why are you here? Shouldn't you be studying?" Hinata screamed.

"Me and Nagisa wanted to congrats you." Karma answer while cuddling Hinata.

"Nagisa? What do you…" Just then Nagisa appeared behind Suga. Suga jump in the air not expecting the small bluenette to behind him. Hinata was used to his assassination skill.

Suga

When he took another closer look at the new comers, he saw that they recognized them. They were part of Hinata class last year. They also suffered too. Those poor kids. Who knew what they went through.

The redhead still had Hinata in a headlock. They looked close. Hinata was turning an alarming shade of red. Suga had no idea why.

The redhead started talking to Hinata "Well I'm here to help you with math. And i wanted to stay over at your house. Anyway, I wanted to mess with your teammates. Do you think they want Wasabi or Mustard?"

The smaller boys paled, like it meant something else. Hinata started to yell at the red head, "NO! You can't torture my friends Karma. They didn't do anything but be nice to me."

Suga saw the rest of the students looked shocked. Suga didn't know whether they were joking or not. He hoped so. How would you torture someone with wasabi and mustard?

He decide to ask Hinata, but his voice came out afraid and hesitant.

"He'll put it up your nose. It not pleasant, not to watch or feel."

Daichi tried to get everyone on track but it didn't work on the red head.

Suddenly there was a loud clap and the blue head was taking the seemly stunned karma to the back of the court.

The meeting was normal overall with Hinata only freaking out a little. He seemed nervous about the prospect of being given a position in the game.

After the meeting Karma and Nagisa took him and started toward the convent store.

Suga and Daichi followed after them, listening in on their conversation. "Are you still training, Hinata?"

"Of course Nagisa, it help with volleyball."

"Is that what you alway think about, volleyball shrimpy?"

"Stop calling me short Karma. And it does, it the only one of the main reason I can even be a starter."

"He is right though, Hinata, you've always talked about volleyball since our first year."

"I know but I was never able to play on a real team. It's been really fun and I glad to get the chance of even playing. How Anaso Karma? Is he doing well?"

"Yeah he doing well, but everyone else is shocked to see me. It amazing. They know i got the highest score last year, and with all the news coverage of Korosensei, it nice to be able to scare people making them think I'm unstable."

Hinata and Nagisa look at Karma in disbelief. "Karma you are unstable, i don't know what you're talking about."

Suga didn't really know what to think about that. Is it from the monster that taught him? Was he more violent to the redhead than the other? Suga hoped those poor kids didn't get hurt. Suga could imagine what they could have went through. They went almost everyday for a year, who knows what happened to them.

They enter the store and were only there for a few minutes and left starting toward the big hill that hinata has the ride everyday. Suga just wants the kids not to have to worry about what could have happened with that monster.

I know it short but i think it was a good place to end it. I'm going back to school soon so update might be less but i want to try to update every week, but don't hold me to that. So Karma Nagisa and Hinata were all friend. I think i could do more with this than i could ever do if hinata was a loner. Since the timeline is alot the same i needed something that would make the story more interesting,


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, hinata traveled with his friends to his high school. The whole way hinata was feeling nervous, although he tried to hide it. Although he had been put under stressful situation, he could usually deal with it, but now. Hinata felt as if all his confidence in his training and skill didn't even matter anymore.

Nagisa

Nagisa knew how to read people. Reading his mother gave him all the practice he would ever need to be able to read when someone was nervous. To Nagisa, Hinata's nerves were as clear as day. He was fidging the whole way to school.

Nagisa knew that Hinata knew the stunner clap, when if it wasn't as effective as his own. Nagisa also knew it didn't really work on yourself. Nagisa quietly touched Hinata neck, Hinata calmed instantly. Being decile and relaxed, Hinata shot nagisa a grateful glance.

Daichi

Daichi was excited for the match. He got to see how the first years coped and how they work with the rest of the team.

He couldn't wait until after school.

Hinata

Hinata was bored in class again. He learned this last year, his test scores and placement should have shown this. He place in the top 100 at 73. Why was he in one of the lowest classes? They must have heard of the 3-E rep and decide this would be best. Even though he know he ranked high.

Whatever he could still study by himself. He pulled out the book, his english copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He saw some of the third years reading it for class, and though he might as well get ahead.

He sure as hell enjoyed studying in air conditioning though.

Hinata went to the clubroom to change.

On the bus

Daichi herded the team onto the bus. He sat with Tanaka near the back of the bus, away from the teacher and captain. Tanaka was talking about some dirty magazines. Hinata didn't care much for them like the other boys in his old class.

Hinata started to feel the motion sickness take form and along with the nervousness he almost puked, if it wasn't for the band that Korosensei got him to distract from his motion sickness.

Finally they were there.

He has feeling nervous again but he remember that korosensei was here. He calmed down but still feel some of the nerves.

They played well, though they lost the first set. But they got it back the second.

Oikawa

He came in late, his ankle being slightly sprained. He worked his body too far again, he was lucky it was so minor. He was itching to play Kageyama.

As he walked in his coach was made at him being late.

He looked on the other side of the of the net and saw a short orange hair first year. He knew who he was. He was basically the face of that class who had the monster as a teacher. He was the smallest of them all and looked the most innocent, the most helpless. He also lived alone, with not adults to turn to. Perfect person to talk about.

The game started. He won of course, kageyama doesn't understand what a setter is suppose to do still, but he did have an impressive quick the the Chibi.

The chibi was firely the whole time. That fire would be useful. Although he did get an interesting nickname… the great king. The Chibi did have some interesting view. He knew the importance of teammates.

The last point was exciting watching the chibi was amazing. He moved from one end of the court to the other.

He knew they wouldn't last though with receives like that.

Tanaka

He sat with Hinata again. Hinata was weird. Everyone knew the last year should have been hell for him but he didn't seem at least bit affected. He was always smiling, happy. He seemed pretty wise too. He knew what to say to Kageyama and the tall blond asshole.

He seemed a little absent minded at times though.

He did well today though. That all he could really ask for though, someone doing well and training themselves.

He couldn't wait for Hinata to meet Noya, he felt like they would get along well though.

Hinata

He was glad the game went well even though if the grand king was there the whole time they would have lost. Still he like where they were. They could be the best if they tried.

The next day was much the same. Classes were boring, but practice was fun.

After practice Hinata was walking with the third years and Tanaka.

Schools became the topic of discussion.

Kageyama apparently didn't make it into Shiratorizawa. He didn't make the entrance exam.

He came to Karasuno for the coach that left. It a shame that he left.

They all turned to him. Suga looked at him and asked "Hinata I thought that Kunugigaoka had a high school."

Hinata looked impressed. "They do."

Everyone looked confused, Daichi was the first to speak "Then hinata why didn't you go to the high school."

For Hinata this answer was easy "I didn't want to do the entrance exam. And most of the students hate me. It wasn't worth it. Besides, now i can live at home all the time."

"Unsurprising, the King and the Shrimpy, not very smart are you."

Kageyama and Hinata both looked annoyed at Tsukishima. Hinata knew this wasn't true, he got into a lot of top schools but this school was the best for him.

Hey sorry it took so long. It was hard for me to write this. And school is a pain right now. And the play at my school is getting more intense. I'll try to write more though. I didn't really know about his chapter. It was hard for me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so excited about this chapter. I sent all week writing it. It's also my longest._**

 _Hinata was near the back of the group. There were line up in a grid. They were doing knife drill, learning how to holded them._

 _When karasuma called up his other classmates, he deflected them like it was nothing._

 _Hinata didn't understand how someone could be so good but he didn't question it either._

 _HE looked over at Korosensei, and saw he built Osaka Castle in the sandbox, changed clothing, and brewed up some tea._

 _Hinata never being one to give up tea, got out his compact cup. He went over and pour himself some._

 _He listened to Karasuma-sensei speech. He didn't know he could do it though. He couldn't even keep his grades, because he was home sick._

 _He was walking with Sugino and Nagisa._

" _A quiz in sixth period, eh?" Sugino looked tired from the long day._

" _Shame we didn't get to go home after all." Nagisa said_

" _Yeah, I have to do things after school. It would be nice to get ahead start."_

 _Nagisa looked up, and Hinata followed his sight and saw Karma._

 _He missed the friends he used to have. Karma understood what it was like living alone. Nagisa was also really nice and they had tried to help either studying._

" _Hey Nagisa-kun, Shou-chan. It's been awhile."_

 _Hinata ran right up to his friend. He gave him a hug._

 _Nagisa choked out "Karma...You're back?"_

 _Hinata had started talking "Karma i missed you so much. It's been forever. We should hang out after school. You could eat at my house, and maybe even spend the night. Nagisa you should come too. It's been so long since we'd all hang out."_

 _Korosensei_

 _Korosensei though he was doing a good job, or at least he hope he is. He was starting to really care for his students, getting to know them was a joy._

 _Sugino has the making of an excellent pitcher for one, Sugaya was a wonder artist, although shouyou worried him. He always seemed down. He knew that Shouyou live alone. He never wanted to go home though. He would do all of his homework at school, delaying the time until he had to go home. He would shop every night for dinner. Of course Korosensei tried to watch over him. He was worried about a student that always seemed to go home well after dark._

 _Karma_

 _Shou-chan seemed to be doing well. Better the depression he had the first year._

 _Shou-chan was always nice even though so many were mean to him. He somehow didn't seem to get it, he just keep on being nice. Karma often let his guard down around him because he wasn't threatening like that something lurking under the surface of Nagisa-kun. Hinata was safe and a good friend._

Hinata was walking into practice. In the gym was a new person . he had dyed spiking hair. He received perfectly Kageyama serve perfectly.

Suga, Daichi and Tanaka walked in after hinata. The person mystery person greeting them with glee.

Daichi introduced the new comer as Nishinoya Yuu a second year.

"Hi, You guys are the first-years, huh? You the guys doing serves. The tall guy with the nasty glare. What junior high are you from?"

Kageyama answered with the usual answer of Kitagawa Daiichi.

"Seriously. That's a power school. No wonder you serve like that. We played against you guys and lost 2 to 1. Your serve was amazing then, too." he kept rambling but Hinata had started to go through the new vocab he was learning for english not listening.

When he finally tuned in Noya-senpai was talking about the uniform, how it was black or something.

Noya-Senpai starting running towards Kiyoko senpai as soon as she walk in. Hinata was shocked to want he tuned into not really understanding what was happening.

Noya-senpai came back asking for someone named Asahi-san.

Hinata didn't know who this Asahi was. The third year seemed upset though, murmuring no.

Noya then yelled out in anger in response. Then Tanaka started yelling right back. Then Noya retaliated.

The last thing he said was "If Asahi-san's not coming back, neither am I."

Hinata decide to follow him, maybe he could calm him down. Hinata knew they would need a good libro if they were to win.

Walking behind him he called out "Nishiya-san, you're a libero, right? You're a defender."

"That's Nishinoya." he yelled right back. "And what makes you think I'm a libero? Because I'm short."

Hinata was surprised by the response. He stumbled out "What? No. Because you're a good receiver. Libero is a position for good receivers, right? That's right isn't it?"

Hinata knew he said the right thing when he saw his grin. He looked happy "You know what you're talking about."

Hinata just needed a little more. "Plus the captain also called you the Guardian God."

Nishinoya looked shock that the captain would ever say that "Guardian? What the heck is that?" He started looking fluster, it was working perfectly. "He's exaggerating, I'm not all that...He really said that?"

Now he just need some reassurance. "Yeah, yeah."

He seemed embarrassed now, "But I don't care if he called me a cool name like that. I won't bend so easily." Damn that didn't work.

Hinata decided there was only one more thing to do "I'm still lousy at receiving. Even Though it the most import thing in volleyball. So please teach how," he hesitated, "Nishi…" One last hit "Nishinoya-Senpai"

He looked hurt "You...I'll buy you ice cream after practice." Now Hinata was confused. "Because I'm…YOUR SENPAI."

All though lesson about sweet talking from Professor Bitch.

Hinata though i had worked.

But then he heard "That doesn't mean I'm going back to that club. I'm just going to teach you. That all."

Hinata should have thought it was too good to be true. But he would take anything he could get, maybe he could convince him if he stayed.

Nishinoya-senpai wasn't much of help. He moved on instinct and could explain how he was able to receive.

Although Kageyama kind of knew, but probably since he already knew how to.

Hinata knew he would have to know who this Asahi-san was though.

He asked, he heard Tanaka calling him careless.

Nishinoya-senpai didn't look impress. He answered anyway "He's Karasuno's ace, for what it's worth."

"Ace?" He though that Karasuno didn't have an ace, but they did. Where was he though?

"I want to be the ace, but where is the ace? Why didn't he show up?"

Nishinoya

Noya was confused by the shorter boy. If he wanted to be the ace why did he want Asahi-san here? And he was super small.

"Ace? With your height." At this sentence Hinata looked down. "I like you. You want it because it awesome, right? Good, good. Do it, do it. Become the ace." Noya knew that his just willingness to step up was great. "You'd be far more impressive than our current ace."

Noya started talking about the best position. Libero. He loved it. Being able to make saves. To connect the ball and the game. It was an honor to do so. He also knew this was one of the only position he would play. Where he stood a chance to survive. He knew that it wasn't all of his height though.

Hinata was quicking becoming his favorite Kouhai. He was earnest and though he was cool.

Finally he asked him "So, ace-wannabe. What your specialty?"

"Huh?"

"You're a lousy receiver, but there must be something you're good at."

Hinata looked hesitant for a moment. "Uh…"

Noya didn't quite heard him and asked him to speak up.

Finally Hinata spoke up "Decoy." He looked sad.

Noya didn't get it. "Why do you say it with such a lack of confidence?"

Hinata finally spoke, "They use to call me decoy at my old school. They would sent me out before them after school to make sure there were no bullies. If there were i would get beat up and they would escape. I was an easy target since my grades weren't the best and I was so short."

Everyone looked shocked. How could anyone do that. And what did he mean by grades.

"Hinata what do you mean by grades" Suga pressed gently.

"At junior high, all that mattered were grades and what you could do while you kept up your grades." Noya looked at Hinata and saw his pained look. "I couldn't kept my grades up, i fell behind and by the time I was ready it was too late. I then got sent to E class, the end class. They never expected a lot from that class, but we had an amazing teacher and he taught us to make our weakness into strength and make our strengths stronger."

Noya though this teacher sounded great. Someone who doesn't give up on their students is amazing. Noya looked to see the other reacting and saw anger painted on everyone's faces. Why were they angry? This teacher sounded like he taught Hinata well and help gain back some self confidence.

Practice ended and everyone was free to leave. Hinata got on his bike and left almost immediately say he had to meet some friends and took at to the mountain.

He walked with Tanaka, talking about the new first years. Finally he ask "Why was everyone mad when Hinata talked about his teacher? He seemed to like him."

Tanaka frown "Hinata was in that class with that monster who blew up the moon Noya. Who knows what he could have done to him and his classmates."

He was shocked, he heard what was said, how they were all tortured and no one noticed. How would Hinata be so happy after that?

Hinata

Hinata conviced Kageyama to come with him to Asahi-san classroom. He needed to see him. Karasuno needed their ace and that wasn't Hinata. Hinata knew he wasn't ready to be the ace, they needed someone more experience, someone who knew what they were doing.

During their break Hinata made Kageyama come with him.

Hinata henstianted, going through all the trick of sweet talk that Professor bitch gave him. He need it.

Kageyama took this as Hinata being scared and shouted "You're the one who wanted to see the ace."

"Hold on, I need to prepare."

Suga was there shouting "Asahi! Wait!"

Hinata saw who he talking to and damn he was tall.

Suga finally saw them and asked what they were doing here.

Hinata didn't know how to answer without sounding like he was a manipulative. But Kageyama knew what to say "We wanted to talk to the ace."

Suga just smiled and introduced them.

He was shorter than Tsukishima, but he seemed bigger. With broader shoulders. He the ace of karasuno. He not as intimidating as Hinata though. There was something warm about him.

When he finally tuned in he heard "Do your best."

Hinata knew this was his chance to get him to come back. He'd have to tread carefully "Aren't you going to play, too? I want to be the ace, but I'm not ready yet. I couldn't do it. But with you we'd be a lot better than we are now. And I could learn from your experience. Please come back."

Asahi was called by one of his classmates suddenly.

"Sorry, but I'm no ace." Hinata was mad. Last night he looked up some videos and he was good. He was dependable. HOW COULD HE SAY THAT! Did he really think that Karasuno didn't need him?

He faintly heard Kageyama and Suga talking about Asahi. He heard what Suga though.

"No he still loves volleyball. No one works that hard and doesn't love something. That doesn't disappear overnight either. He thinks that everyone is better off without him. He doesn't really understand that not true, team's needs aces. They are the one of the leader. The foundation."

Suga

Hinata was always surprising him. Now that he looked at Asahi he saw that Hinata was exactly right.

Hinata

Hinata was in practice. Noya was showing something he called _the rolling thunder._ Stupid name, cool move. Kind of reminded him of that day they all got codenames. Stupid name, cool person. His was chibi-chan. He knew karma was behind that. He was the one that always made fun of him.

After practice he had learned a lot, from the new opponent, from the basic on the rolling thunder. But his real plan would be for the next day.

The next day (imagine that spongebob voice dude)

Hinata abandoned his lunch, one that his mom made and he didn't have to, to go to Asahi-san classroom again.

Asahi-san looked shocked that the first year from volleyball was there.

Hinata started out with talking about the third and second year, and how they were taking all of this. That didn't seem to persuade him at all.

Finally Asahi started talking "I can't get the thoughts of getting shut out again" Hinata saw himself, walking up the hill to get to his new classroom. He didn't know if he wanted to go to school here any more, but he could face going home to his family again. "Of seeing myself intimidated and self-destruction out of my head." Hinata knew exactly how he felt. He felt that way for two year with the people on the main campus.

Hinata looked down to his feet he knew what to say, and it would be flattery, it would be the cold hard truth, "You might think what i'm about to say is cocky for a first year shrimp."

"I won't think that. What is up."Asahi seemed interested on what he wanted to say, that good. He needs to hear this.

"I understand how you feel. I'm short and don't have much skill in volleyball so I'm always blocked. Any skill I do have i had to train, not only myself but how to stand up to people who don't believe i could, including myself. I never thought I could even be a spiker, much less on a team. But i tried, and I failed. But I tried again. I never matter how much you fail or stumble, but getting back up and learning from your failure is what makes a great ass-" Hinata stop himself before he said assassin.

He didn't know if he was allowed to tell anyone, they have that contract that Karasuma was trying to break but it was slow going. Hinata didn't know what might happen if he said something out aloud.

Asahi wanted for him to say the last word "Makes you what?" he pressed.

The bell rang, Asahi still didn't looked convinced, but hinata knew he had to leave for class.

Hinata went it practice. There was going to be a match, starting at 6:30. It cut into the study session but they were getting a coach, he could ask Nagisa for his notes later, right now he had to prove himself and his team.

Hinata was texting nagisa when he saw Asahi out the window. He looked through the bars and announced to the gym he was here.

Asahi came in and Hinata knew he changed his mind.

He was playing against the other side, it was amazing. He was playing against the ace.

Looking on the other side of the net, he saw Asahi. He had that same look as he had, the look of hopelessness. He was about to go over but Noya beat him to the punch. Hinata started toward the back line getting ready to serve.

The next point, he saw him. He saw the ace, the power and the dependability behind it all. It was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so i didn't write the own inter high tournament, mostly because nothing really changes. so i rather write something more fun.

Hinata though the game was going well. He was in the back line when Asahi sent a spike his way.

Hinata didn't notice until Daichi-senpai yell his name. Nest thing Hinata knew was pain in his forehead. It wasn't anything compare to training when he was often thrown around, but it still hurt. He flew backwards.

He saw the Senpais looking over him. He faintly heard someone ask if he was alive.

The pain slowly faded leaving barely anything there, He sat up and addressed everyone, "I'm fine, I'm sorry for that."

Daichi seemed concerned, "You sure? Just in case, take a break."

Hinata didn't want to take a break, he knew he was fine. It might bruise later, but he would be fine. He tried to tell the, that. They didn't looked like they believed him. He quickly added "I'm used to getting hit in the face." which was true, Karma always aimed for the face when they spared.

Suga seemed concerned "You shouldn't be used to it Hinata."

Hinata looked past Suga and saw something terrifying. Kageyama looked mad. Crap Kageyama isn't yelling at me. That means he really angry. It's like when i slammed a serve into the back of his head.

Kageyama said "I know why. The Ace is cool. But your number one used is as a decoy. Which is humble and uncool."

Hinata knew that people who didn't suspect him often. He had a similar style of assassination as Nagisa. But hinata knew that every player was valuable, they all had their different skills, and if you put it together you get something great. Every skill is needed to be able to win, no matter who makes the final kill. As long as Hinata can help someone kill, Hinata didn't care what he did.

Hinata wasn't listening to Kageyama but he felt rage hitting him.

He heard "But you were envious of him, weren't you."

Hinata felt his blood lust coming out "I know I can't do the thing that Asahi can do. It just not possible. But he still is an amazing player. There so much you could do with that. I'm jealous that i could never do that. I but i can do other thing that he could never do. My reflex time and speed is something he could never do. Envy isn't a bad emotion. It just means you want what someone else has. Everyone feels envy, even if they're good at a lot of stuff. It's knowing that sometimes you can't match someone and being ok with that."

Takeda POV

Takeda knew that being an advisory would be hard but he was willing to put in the work. He didn't know about Hinata Shouyou though. The Principal told him he would have to look after him. In his last school, he was in the lowest class with bad grades, and from that class with the monster for the teacher.

When he got hit he didn't really know what to do. SHould he call an ambulance. When he looked up he felt something menacing. It was coming from Hinata. He looked around everyone around him looked as scared as he felt. He didn't know what to do.

Kageyama looked shaken up. He swallowed and continued. "Hinata i'm here, you're invincible. Asahi can go past three blocker. How often do you get block? I'll help you so you don't."

The terrifying feeling left Hinata and he smiled. He went back to his place and they game continued like nothing happened, but everyone was uneasy.

The point started Hinata was about to jump in front of the blocked but suddenly he moved further down the court and hit where no one was.

Ukai asked if Hinata and Kageyama were childhood friend.

Takeda answered "No no, Hinata lives in the next town over or in Tokyo. They just meet recently."

Hinata POV

Hinata was ready. The glasses guy was grinning. He served. IT was coming to Hinata but he saw start landing in front of it. It looked like it was going in slow motion thanks to always having to keep up with Korosensei. He dived for the ball and barely got it in the air. The glasses guy looked shocked that hinata was able to react so quickly.

Unlucky for them, no one else was able to keep it up. It moved too quickly. If Korosensei didn't train all of them to see speed better he would have got it. Korosensei help him so much. Hinata wished he was still here.

The match ended with the Neighborhood Association winning.

Hinata started talking to Asahi-san "I'm no ace. But I'll crave away for the ace. I'll be the most formidable decoy." Hinata knew he could do it alone though "Although I can't do it without Kageyama's tosses."

"Hinata, that your name right? For the most part, the player in position to the left of the spiker is called the "ace". Like me and Tanaka…Blasting past a triple-block handing the toss in a crucial place, those are certainly are the ace's job. For a setter to say thing like that to you...I think it's an amazingly awesome thing."

Hinata didn't expect that. He was hoping that someone that could do the things like Asahi on the team. It best to have a lot of different skills so that you had more options.

"But whatever your position is called, I think the player is the one who is most feared by the opposing team. Don't you? 'That middle blocker is dangerous be careful' that kind of thing."

"yeah , yeah. Most people don't find me scary though. I usually use that to my advantage."

"I'll do my best too." Asahi-san was getting better, he didn't give up because of a failure. Hinata respect for him went up. You'll always fail in life but you have to get up. Hinata knew that well.

"Of course, that if they allow me back in as a regular."

Hinata laughed. He knew that would happen, only an idiot would make him a regular.

During the training camp, they went out for a run and of course him and Kageyama started racing. Hinata ran a little too far and got lost.

Hinata saw someone in a red tracksuit playing one his phone.

Hinata decided to talk to him.

Kenma POV

He can't believed he got lost. He was playing on his phone. Suddenly he saw someone with orange hair. He knew that kid. He was the kid that was in that class with that monster why was he all the way out here.

That kid was talking to him? Why couldn't people just leave him alone. Maybe if he didn't talk, the kid would go away. Most people did.

Hinata, that was his name, he just kept talking. Why couldn't he stop. A least he didn't expect Kemna to put in as much effort as he was.

Suddenly Kuuro came. Kenma though hinata was nice. He glad he was going to see him to, in the practice match.

Hinata POV

Suga-senpai came and got him. Hinata was glad, he didn't know his way around quite too well.

On the way back Suga suddenly asked "Hinata, you go all out in every practice, don't you?"

Hinata was surprised by the question. "Yes, I still need lots more training. I'm not good enough, and I don't think i ever will be. The only way to get better is to practice." Hinata started to quote Karasuma-sensei. "Drill the basic and they will serve you well. After that you can add more to them. Making something new and better that fits you. I want to be able to stand without Kageyama. I'm not strong enough for that. So I'll train."

Suga-senpai stop behind, when Hinata looked back he said "Me, too. I want to stand on the court, too. I want to fight my own battles anyway."

The next day

Hinata was excited for the practice match. He heard Ennoshita saying that he quit at one time.

Hinata could relate, almost everyone in E class gave up. They were looking at horrible jobs with horrible pays. But they got up and trained, hard.

Later that night, HInata started talking to them. "About what you said in practice. About quitting once?"

He answered back "You've heard that Director Ukai came back for a while last year right?"

Kinoshita started talking "It's pathetic, but there were a few of us who couldn't keep up with his training. The club was just for fun 'til he came back. Then it suddenly became a club for purpose of winning. Those of us who were just casual players got scared and quit. But we still wanted to play volleyball, so we decided to come back. But then Director Ukai was already gone."

Ennoshita started talking, "It was pathetic of us. But we will say it one more time, we look forward to playing with you."

Hinata just smiled "I going to be nice to lay with you too."

The next day

They meet up with Nekoma.

In the line up hinata saw the kid from when he got lost. HE so excited to get to play him. It's going to be so much fun.

"You're with Nekoma, why didn't you tell me." He just looked away. "But you said see you soon. YOu must have known something."

Kemna finally answered. "You're t-shirt said Karsuno high school.

Suddenly Hinata felt some bloodlust. It wasn't really strong but it was their he saw someone with a mohawk asking him a question "What business might you have with our setter?"

Kemna answered "It nothing. We were just talking."

Hinata wasn't scared like the older kid though he should be.

They went inside to play the game.

Nekoma was awesome. Kemna was the brains, and everyone supported his plans and theories. It was impressive to say the least. Not many people could, Hinata certainly couldn't.

When Hinata and Kageyama spike was block Hinata was quite. He was thinking through that play once more. Wheat was the best way to fix that so it won't happen again. Everyone else that he was discouraged, they tried to keep his spirits up which wasn't needed but it was nice that they cared.

A faint might work, hinata. He tried it, with no success. Everyone was looking at him, probably for him to be mad or discouraged. Hinata was excited. The guy in front of him was barely keeping up too.

The next spike hinata opened his eyes and saw how the opposing team had holes, he just needed to use them. He wasn't paying attention to ball be missed it, slipping on his butt.

Coach told kageyama to give him a different toss and he couldn't handle it too well. He couldn't land a hit. It was a practice match, so it didn't matter too much if they won, more that they learned something.

Hinata jumped one more time, there was a three person wall in front of him, He could make it spin. Too bad it was out.

They continued with the game but it sadly ended with the Nekoma team winning.

A few days later

Hinata was going to the club room when Suga-senpai stop him. He gave hinata a cheat-sheet of all of his signals.

"Though you might not like memorizing things…"

Hinata cut him off "I don't mind, Signals are cool. I'll memorize them. Give me a week."

"We have to use them in practice or they'll be useless in the tournament." Suga seemed just as excited as Hinata felt.

One night Hinata was walking with the team getting meat buns.

"So Hinata," Suga started, "How are you liking Karasuno? It must be much different than a top school."

"It fun, the classroom are a lot less funded through. It close to home though."

"Hinata, why did you go to Kunugigaoka, it pretty far from home?" Daichi asked

"That simple, I got in, my mom wanted me to go. She rented me an apartment and sent me to tokyo."

"I have to go, i need to talk to some of my old classmates."

Hinata ran home to study with his classmates. It was also so much fun especially since Nakamura help him practice his conversation skills.

I didn't want to write all the tournament, and it basically the same as the show, but with class 3-E there.

Isogai POV

"Hey guys, everyone ready for the train. We rented a lodge for us but h need to be there soon." Isogai is still used to being the leader.

Teresaka started yelling, "Why are we going to the games anyway, shouyo doesn't need us. Ritsu can film the game for us."

Masayoshi answer for him "Because shouyo is our classmate and you will be nice and you will come."

Isogai was excited to see shouyo play. He wanted to play volleyball all the time, often getting Korosensei to play with him. Always said something about speed.

They got to the stadium and saw Shouyo in his orange and black jersey. He looked so happy.

"Ok guys, just like we practiced, one, two, three. Go, Go shouyo , go, go shouyou.

Shouyo and his team looked up to them. He started waving. His teammates seemed confused on who they were.

Hinata POV

They came , they came. He loved his classmates. They always supported him. It was so much fun having them watch what all his training, during and after junior high, was paying off to.

Kageyama came to Hinata, "who are those people in the stands for you."

"They're my old classmates. They came all the way from Tokyo."

The games started, they easily beat Tokonami. IT was hard to beat Date tech by the skin of their teeth. They lost against Aobajosai, losing. They block the freak quick. Hinata lost the game for them.

He meant his classmates outside the center.

Nagisa gave him a hug, "I'm sorry you lost, I know you worked hard."

Not hard enough, I need to get better on my own. I need to train to do more spikes, we need to revamp it.

Hinata started walking with them, They had a rented a bus. Hinata said goodbye to his teammates.

"So Shouyo, how are you." asked Kayano.

"Fine, how have you guys been? How they court case about the contracts going?"

"The government doesn't want to, they don't what to look irresponsible about letting a 'monster' teacher a bunch of junior high kids. Everyone around me think I'm damage though." Kataoka said.

"I know, Kataoka. Everyone thinking I'm insane." Hara agreed.

For the rest of the night, E class talk about everything and nothing.

The next day Hinata had school. He just wasn't into it today. His thoughts kept drifting to the game. Good thing he had already learned his lesson.

Felt the defeat, and he knew they couldn't just go back and redo it. They have to wait for the spring tournament.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it took so long. I was stage manager for the school play and finals, and I'm just so tired. The play was amazing though.

Hinata was bored in class, again. They taught stuff that he had learned last year. It was all review all the time. He spent most of the time studying on his own. His teacher gave up trying to teach him, after him getting above an 90 on all the test, and just sat him in the back corner. He was like an main character in an anime, but what anime would he be the anime of? Probably one about volleyball.(I'm sorry, I'm such trash.)

At least in practice he was always learning a lot. Like today, they were doing a mock game. Those were always a fun way to practice the skill they learned.

Suddenly Takeda-sensei came in.

He just fell saying "Tokyo."

"Tokyo, does that mean we're going to play Nekoma again, and I get to visit Tokyo." Hinata missed Tokyo, and his classmates and friends.

"Not only that, Fukurodani Academy Group. It's a group of schools from the Kanto region that includes Nekoma."

They started going over more detail about the training camp.

"As you are aware, your final exams are starting next month. Right?" Hinata put on a blank face, he didn't pay attention in class. "Right?" Takeda pushed. Hinata looked away. "I think you know what i'm getting at but if you fail any subject, supplementary classes will be held that weekend. Which means you won't be able to go to the away games." Hinata can't believe he forgot when finals were. Something so important, and it slipped his mind too.

Hinata looked shocked, he tried to slip out but was stop by daichi. "I did awful on my last math exam, Korosensei would be so disappointed."

Hinata was panicking Suga came up behind him, "Hinata I'm sure you don't have much to worry about." Hinata had forgotten that the exam was that day and stayed up late studying with the rest of E class the night before. Then he fell asleep during the test.

"Suga, I got 9."

"9 wrong?"

"No 9 right." hinata yelled back.

Suga looked shocked. Then Hinata was shocked.

The Hinata and the other slacker anonymous club (my teacher calls all of the slacker in my class this. It funny because we all know who it is, it just her way of calling them out without saying their names.) started crying. How could he fail Korosensei that much. He had taken so much time to teach him and taught him in a different way that really helped him.

Daichi started yelling at them "There's no way Karasuno could bring our best without these four idiots! Not a chance!"

Only Tanaka one could answer "I don't know if i'm flattered or insulted…"

Daichi started to look menacing "We're going to do this. We're all gonna go to Tokyo."

The captain had Hinata lines up with the rest of slacker anonymous. "Listen up, you guys. The one thing that you're going to promise me right now...is that you will not fall asleep in class."

Asahi asked disbelieved "Is that really the first priority?"

Daichi ignored him and continued, "Staying up by sheer willpower. Screwing up in your classes and in club. It's absolutely unreasonable."

Suga still looked happy "I mean, you guys still passed your entrance exams."

Hinata just muttered a sad yeah. He still couldn't believe that he forgot the that exams were happening and that he fallen asleep during it. Korosensei would be so sad.

Then he heard a harsh zip of a jacket from suga "If you fall asleep in class, you better be ready to face the consequences."

The next day Hinata walked into the club room to see a study group happening. Suga called him down and told him to take out his homework.

Hinata had done all of it in class except the last subject. English. He looked in his homework folder for the worksheet. It would be easy. English was Hinata best class anyway. For the exam, he tied for the top score with Karma.

"HInata can you get the rest of the subjects out?" Suga asked politely

Hinata was confused, why would he want that? "Ok, but I did them all already."

"How did you do them already hinata?" Tsukishima asked.

"I did them during class, teacher don't care what i do anymore."

Suga looked confused along with the rest of the club "Why is that Hinata? I doubt teacher would let a student that need help do nothing."

"I don't need help. I doing well in my classes except for that stupid test i fell asleep in."

It was silent for a minute. "WHAT!"

Suga immediately asked, "Hinata can you tell us your test scores for the entrance exam?"

"Sure Suga. In math i got a 98, in science it was a 95, social studies was 92, that was my lowest score, Literature was a 98, and english was an 100."

"Wait why were you freaking out yesterday, and how do you have such high scores, i thought you said you were in the lowest class at your old school!

Hinata looked proud "My class all placed in the top 50 by the last final, and we all got in the top 100's nationally."

Everyone looked shocked. Everyone in the class scoring within the 100's nationally. Is that even possible? I could Hinata, who seemed to never get anything, be able to score so high. Kageyama was the first to speech, asking the question that was everyone's mind "How did you do that? Did you guys cheat."

Noya just wanted to go to tokyo, and if Hinata could do it, then he would be able to. "How do study? Can you help us? Teach us how to study." Noya sounded desperate at the end starting hugging Hinata's legs, Tanaka soon following closely.

Hinata looked taken aback for second. He finally answered "I study with some of my old classmates, i bet i could get them to help us."

Suga was annoyed that everyone was glossing over Hinata high scores. He just could imagine someone like Hinata sitting still for hours on end, studying "wait how did you get such high scores?!"

Hinata understood why he was so confused. Before Korosensei gave him some tips to study, he couldn't sit still for a long. "I didn't know how to before korosensei gave me some tips to stay focus. I'm trying to get them to place me in the higher classes but they won't. They saw the rep that Eclass had and put me in the lowest class again."

Asahi said "But with your exam scores you should be in the college prep class."

Hinata looked annoyed at this. "I know, i work hard to get where i am, then they put me back right where i started."

Daichi looked impressed, he demanded "You will help Kageyama study then."

Hinata was going to help anyway, but agreed verbally. "Ok, that fine. There a study session tonight, but i don't know if he can keep up with the material."

Daichi eyes went dark, "And why is that."

Kunugigaoka was a hard school where much of the material was of normal high schools. The test at Karasuno were much easier, especially since Korosensei taught them well into high school material. "Well, we usually focus on college stuff but we could do a review for a while. We all have test coming up. Most what their learning is the same here."

Tsukishima spoke "Wait you guys do college stuff?"

"Yeah we had to learn most of what on the sybils for most high schools in junior high. Korosensei is very thorough and the test were crazy hard."

Noya looked inpatient again "Could you help us study or not hinata."

Hinata replied "sure i guess i can. We need somewhere to study though. We can study at someone house. I would stay my house but i doubt you all want to walk." HInata started to talk mostly to himself "Although we could take the bus."

Suga started "Well ok. You all can go and learn from hinata."

Hinata replied "You all can. My mom usually makes too much food, so there will be enough to eat and she leaves for work soon so she can drop you off at home afterward. Or you could stay the night."

Daichi started being the leader again "We'll all go. We could all use the place to study."

Hinata agreed easily "Ok, we can take the bus. IT should only take about 10 minutes. If we go now we can catch the study session."

Suga asked "So hinata, how did you get so good at studying. You seem like the kind who can't sit still."

Hinata thought back to Korosensei. Their target, their teacher. The teacher that changed their very being, who gave them hope and determination.

 _That year was sad. He was booted to E class. He lost hope at first. He knew he would end up working at his mother Inn for the rest of his life. We would never do anything worthy of his life. He couldn't even play volleyball._

 _When he first came, many of Hinata classmates gave up on themselves Hinata included. He tried, he really did. He just couldn't pay attention. Anything and everything distracted him. The teacher weren't much help. Hinata teacher gave up on him and Nagisa._

 _So they were sent to E class without a second though._

 _Hinata missed home. He wanted the small inn that his mother ran and his family lived in. It was a cute in, with a nice bath house. Most people went for the forest though. Many schools went on trips there, to study nature. Hinata missed the mountain with the weird rocks, the small water fall. He missed his forest. The one his new campus resited in wasn't home._

" _Shouyou, are you paying attention." Korosensei said suddenly, more maybe it wasn't. Hinata didn't have any context for he wasn't paying attention._

 _Hinata knew from experience it better to just come clean, "No I wasn't Korosensei, I'm sorry." Hinata was prepare for the lecture._

" _Shouyou talk to me after class. We can't have you failing because you can't pay attention."_

 _Hinata was surprised, no teacher ever did this. They would just say "You have to apply yourself. You're not going to get employed at this rate. Is it so hard to just do it."_

 _The lesson continued as normal. Hinata tried to pay attention but he seemed to be less focus. Korosensei probably wanted to give him detention. Detention weren't bad. He never had to be home by a certain time since he lived by himself._

 _He went up the Korosensei after school reluctantly._

 _He walked into the teacher room and saw korosensei sitting at his desk. He gestured to the seat across from him_

 _Hinata shifted in his seat. Korosensei started talking "Shouyou, i know it's hard for you to concentrate. I want to work with you to be able to focus more for longer times."_

 _Shouyou was confused. No teacher had ever said anything like that. It was always 'did you think you didn't need to pay attention' and 'why did you disrespect me and my lesson i worked so hard on.' Shouyou didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to answer? Was it safer to just nod, or thank him?_

 _Korosensei seemed to feel his confusion and started talking again, "I want to try to found other ways to keep you focused in class Shouyou."_

" _Ok, Korosensei." Hinata was in shock. This teacher wanted to work with him!? This was something so new Shouyou didn't even know what to do. How would they fix the problem, it was probably impossible, and he would give up eventually. But they thought was nice._

 _So throughout the next few weeks, Shouyou and korosensei tried many thing that helped kids keep focus. Shouyou didn't really know how to thank him and never did properly, then he died._

Hinata was pulled out of his though when he heard everyone leaving asking him to lead the way.


End file.
